The present invention is directed to a device for oscillating and vibrating a deep frying pan so that the food items in the frying pan are evenly and thoroughly cooked, without the need of continual attention by the chef. It is time-consuming and tedious for a chef preparing a dish of food in a deepfrying pan to have to continually shake and oscillate the frying pan by hand in order to ensure that the contents in the frying pan are properly and thoroughly cooked. The present invention provides a device by which the vibrating of the frying pan is accomplished by mechanical means, whereby the chef is freed from the manual task currently required of him.
Applicant is well-aware of the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,150--M. Piedallu--Jan. 18, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,684--M. Piedallu--Sept. 5, 1972.